


Первый раз... втроем

by Pengi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Wingfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pengi/pseuds/Pengi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Тройничок, Дин/Кастиэль/Сэм. Вингпорн, братьев очень заводят ангельские крылья.<br/>Предупреждения: ПВП, АУ 5 сезона, ООС, кинки-сквики, отсутствие логики и обоснуя, Кас - похотливая крылатая самочка.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый раз... втроем

Сначала Дин удивлялся тому, что Кастиэль сдружился с Сэмом. Он молча ревновал и не понимал, почему эти двое проводят столько времени вместе, пока один раз не вернулся в номер раньше времени. На широкой кровати лежал его брат, полностью обнаженный, если не считать ангела, сидящего на нем. Кастиэль выгибался и насаживался на Сэма, прекрасный в своей наготе. Но больше всего внимание Дина привлекли большие черные крылья, стелющиеся по полу. Они вздрагивали каждый раз, когда Кастиэль, постанывая, опускался на твердый член Сэма, одна рука которого лежала на его ягодице, а другая гладила основание крыла.

Прошло, наверное, пол минуты, прежде чем Сэм заметил своего брата, стоящего у двери.

\- Дин! - слегка удивленно воскликнул он.

Кастиэль обернулся, не прекращая движения, и посмотрел мутными от похоти глазами прямо на него.

\- Не хочешь присоединиться? Сэм, ты ведь не будешь против, если Дин к нам присоединится? - спросил Кастиэль.

\- Конечно, нет, - ответил Сэм, шлепнув Кастиэля по ягодице. - Давно хотел посмотреть, как он будет трахать твою аппетитную попку. Дин, не стой там, я же знаю, ты этого хочешь, - Сэм приподнял Кастиэля за ягодицы и его член выскользнул из растянутого отверстия, блестящего от смазки. - Смотри, я даже подготовил его для тебя.

Дин стоял безмолвно, не веря своим глазам. Когда его невинный ангел успел превратиться в похотливую шлюшку, раздвигающую ноги для любого, кто окажется поблизости? Пока он, как идиот, носился со своими чувствами, боясь, что ангел не сможет их принять, тот все это время трахался с его братом. Злость смешалась в нем с похотью и сожалением, что он слишком долго тянул. Но он не собирался упускать и минуты, раз уж ему представилась возможность получить то, чего он так сильно хотел, ждал, жаждал…

Пока он раздевался, Сэм поставил Кастиэля на четвереньки, заставив выпятить зад, и сейчас поглаживал его анус, иногда вставляя в него сразу три пальца. Это зрелище буквально сводило Дина с ума.

Сэм наблюдал за ним с усмешкой и пониманием, рано или поздно это должно было произойти, небольшой толчок только придал Дину уверенности и ускорения, а не то он так бы и ходил вокруг да около, не смея прикоснутся к ангелу, который в нем нуждался. Разбуженная любовью к Дину чувственность Кастиэля заставила его искать облегчения в объятьях Сэма. Не сказать, чтобы он был сильно против. В постели Кастиэль был мечтой наяву, ненасытный и похотливый, он выделывал такие вещи, которые раньше даже не приходили Сэму в голову. Постепенно то, что начиналось с безысходности и любопытства, переросло в нечто большее. Но, не смотря на это, Сэм чувствовал, что им не хватает Дина, и вот, наконец-то, все встало на свои места.

Когда Дин подошел к кровати, Сэм протянул ему тюбик со смазкой. Дин наскоро смазал свой член и приставил его к растянутому отверстию Кастиэля.

\- Дииииин, пожалуйста, хочу тебя, - простонал Кастиэль, подаваясь назад так, что головка члена скользнула внутрь.

\- Кас, ты не представляешь, как давно я этого хотел, - Дин обхватил руками бедра Кастиэля и с легкостью вошел в него, вызвав стоны у них обоих.

Пока Дин знакомил свой член с анусом Каса, Сэм решил добавить масла в огонь и принялся поглаживать крылья Кастиэля. Он знал, что даже малейшая стимуляция этих чувствительных конечностей способна превратить ангела в сексуально озабоченную подстилку. Результат не заставил себя ждать. Кастиэль принялся двигать бедрами, глубже насаживаясь на Дина, умоляя трахнуть его сильнее.

\- Он хорош, не так ли? - Сэм посмотрел на брата, который выглядел очумевшим, от такого поведения ангела. - Стоит начать ласкать его крылья, как он превращается в течную сучку, готовую на все, ради твердого горячего члена внутри. Интересно, все ангелы такие, или нам просто повезло?

\- Еще, хочу еще, пожалуйста, - Кастиэль вцепился руками в простыни, облизывая пересохшие губы. Взгляд Сэма зацепился на этих губах.

\- Хочешь еще? Чтобы тебя хорошенько оттрахали? Хочешь нас двоих, заполняющих тебя до предела с обеих сторон?

\- Дааа! Пожалуйста, да, - взмолился Кастиэль. Сэм переместился вплотную к его лицу и приставил свой член к его губам. Кас тут же принялся облизывать и посасывать его.

\- Ты обязательно должен попробовать его рот, - сказал Сэм своему брату. - Судя по всему, у ангелов отсутствует рвотный рефлекс, и я могу вставлять ему так глубоко, как хочу. К тому же один только вид этих губ, растянутых вокруг моего члена, способен довести меня до оргазма в момент. Но я люблю сдерживать себя, трахая этот рот как можно дольше.

\- Сэмми, заткнись, иначе Я точно не смогу себя сдержать. Обоже, так хорошо, ммм... - Дин раз за разом входил в Кастиэля, наслаждаясь трением и тем, какой он горячий и тесный внутри.

Кастиэль вздрагивал и извивался под ним, издавая совершенно крышеносные звуки, приглушенные членом Сэма, заполнившим его рот. Дин много раз представлял, каким мог бы быть секс с Касом, но реальность в десятки раз превосходила его даже самые смелые мечты. Сэм продолжал поглаживать большие черные крылья, и Дину вдруг нестерпимо захотелось узнать, какие они на ощупь. Он провел по спине Кастиэля от ягодиц до лопаток, нащупывая место, из которого росли крылья. Мягкие, словно из воздуха, они оказались нереально приятными на ощупь, и Дин зарылся в них пальцами, ощущая легкую дрожь, идущую от Кастиэля.

Две пары рук, ласкающие его крылья, два члена, заполняющие до предела, этого оказалось слишком много, и Кастиэль, даже не прикоснувшись к себе, начал кончать. Сэм, почувствовав это, вынул свой член, ему нравилось слушать, как Кас почти кричит от удовольствия, теряясь в оргазме.

Дин продержался дольше, чем Кас всего на несколько секунд, его сладких стонов и отчаянно сжимающегося ануса хватило для того, чтобы Дин, сделав пару последних толчков, излился в него.

Пока Дин, полностью опустошенный и обессиленный от пережитого удовольствия, прилег на кровать рядом с Кастиэлем, Сэм занял его место и вошел в еще раскрытое, влажное отверстие. Несколько толчков и Сэм кончил, смешивая свою сперму со спермой Дина.

Затем они втроем приходили в себя, лежа на кровати и обмениваясь поцелуями.

\- Это было охрененно! - произнес Дин. Злость и ревность исчезли где-то между тем, как он впервые скользнул в Кастиэля и оглушительным оргазмом. Он хоть и опоздал, но не упустил, а это главное.

Кастиэль поймал его взгляд.

\- Дин, я давно хотел тебе сказать... Я тебя люблю, - тихо сказал он, вглядываясь в его глаза.

\- Я тебя тоже, - ответил Дин и потянулся к его губам за поцелуем.

\- И я вас люблю! - раздался радостный вопль Сэма над их головами.

\- Сэмми, ты понимаешь, что только что испортил единственный добровольный сопливый момент в моей жизни? - спросил Дин, глядя на брата с легким раздражением. - Зачем ты вообще полез к нам?

Однако Сэм даже не обратил на него внимания, слишком занятый выцеловыванием непонятных узоров на плече Каса. Этот молчаливый ответ был красноречивей тысячи слов.

Это была любовь.


End file.
